


Stay in the Cage

by StarryKitty013



Series: 98% successful [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Avengers don't know Peter is Spidey, Babysitting, Ben's an asshole, Don't Talk To Strangers, Flash is, Homework, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, May did, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is good with kids, Peter is A Good Child, Peter is not an intern, Poverty, Precious Peter Parker, Science Inaccuracies, Scott and Clint are good dads, Tony tries his best, Tutoring, Uncle Ben didn't die, cause fuck infinity war, cause he's rich, kinda comfort, mentions of child abuse, mentions of human experimentation, no one is killing my smol spider baby, or spidey, unless it's Peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013
Summary: OR 5 times Peter helped an Avenger's kid and one time they (kind of) helped him





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I kinda have another fic I need to finish, but you see, I'm gonna be gone for a month and I need more Time to make the next few chapters. But I have this whole pic done, so chew on this new series. I have a lot of drafts for more stories in this series. I've actually had this fic drafted for months so I just was like hey lets finish it and yeah. 
> 
> I changed the title 'previously Spidersitter' because I'm a bitch for the Greatest Showmen  
> So enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I SUCK AT SCIENTFIC STUFF, but could you just roll with it, I tried to make it kind of accurate.

**Lost**

 

He didn’t mean to ignore Happy’s calls. 

 

It’s just every time Happy happened to call about a report he was doing something. Weather it be webbing a criminal or in a car chase. Sometimes he wasn’t even in the suit. Sometimes he was at school, taking a test with his phone in his backpack on silent. Sometimes he was building legos with Ned, or working on a recon drone or tracking a criminal. He’s been very busy. He wasn’t avoiding him.

 

Ever since Peter rejected the Avengers, he’d been busy. 

 

His life was already complicated since the spider bit and May had died leaving him with Uncle Ben, and then Ben started to drink. He thought it would be okay, but it just got worse. And then Tony Stark had shown up on a roof one day after patrol saying he needed to him in Germany. Gave him a suit, and Ben really didn’t notice Peter was even gone. The thing was, Tony had shown up a week after the September foundation had been announced. No surprise that Flash Thompson had gotten the internship, his parents were filthy rich. But he couldn’t find it in himself to really care, not for lack of not wanting to. Of course he wanted to, but then Ben stopped paying bills and he had to get a job. Between school, a job and Spiderman, he didn’t have time to even think about a stupid internship. He wasn’t even going to that good a college anyway, with how Ben’s binging sessions were getting longer and longer, slowly draining money from things like rent and food. And cloths. Then this villain called the Vulture decided to show up and Ned found out and it was all a mess. He ended up screwing up more than a few times. He was busy trying to keep on top of all that.

 

He didn’t mean to be though, and to be honest he  _ really _ would rather have the time to answer Happy’s random calls. Really! But he got his suit back and now he’d been kickin it on overdrive. There were many reasons:

 

MJ found out. That wasn’t as surprising as he’d like it to be though. He was glad she knew though. He thought she’d give him slack at decathlon, he studied every free second he had anyway, it’s not like he  _ wasn’t _ trying. She didn’t though. He was oddly relieved and disappointed at  the same time.

 

Ned had been his official ‘guy in the chair’ and Peter honestly didn’t mind. He was actually relieved he had someone who was constantly there for him. Day or night, it didn’t matter Peter couldn’t go two days without Ned. He’d been cool about it after a while too. He helped with his drones and helped remake his homemade suit a little better. When Ned had asked why they were remaking it, Peter just laughed and said it was iconic. 

 

He’d never tell Ned the real reason was because he was afraid Mr.Stark would take away his suit again, if he screwed up again. He’d been unprepared that time. The suit he’d started with was painfully undergraded. He didn’t have any tech. Stark’s suit was a safety net he’d relied too much on and took for granted. He earned it back, but in case he pissed Mr.Stark off again, he’d need the right tech to keep going as Spiderman.

 

Cause like it or not, he’d proved to everyone, including himself, that he could be Spiderman  _ without _ Tony’s aid. He didn’t dwell on it too much though, because Mr.Stark had been  _ so nice _ .

 

But another thing he learned during Homecoming: he was shit when it came to taking orders. It’s not even the fact that he didn’t care though, he did and he tried to follow the rules and be a good child, but then he was always at the wrong place at the wrong time and he couldn’t  _ not _ do something. He blamed his bad luck - Parker Luck as Ned liked to call it - it must’ve been a talent to have as much as he did. And that was probably the real reason he didn’t join the Avengers.

 

Peter was fine without Mr.Stark’s help. After being ignored for two months, and now being the ignorer; it was ironic. He picked up when he could though. Like now.

 

_ “Hey kid.” _ Karen had answered the call not him. Someone must have forced the call through.  _ “What’s up?”  _  That wasn’t Happy’s voice.

 

“Nothing really.” And it was true, he was just chillin on a rooftop for 15 minutes acing his Chemistry take home quiz. Flash always said they were hard, but they weren’t.

 

_ “You haven't been answering Hap’s calls. He’s a bit miffed.” _

 

“Sorry, Mr.Stark.” he winced, yeah he didn’t think he’d get away with that much longer either. “I didn’t mean to. Honest. There was just a lot.” A lot was right.

 

_ “You didn’t answer my calls either.” _

 

“I answered this one.”

 

**_“_ ** _ Karen answered this one.” _

 

“I would’ve answered anyway. I have no reason not to answer right now.” Peter said with a playful smile and tone, since Tony couldn’t see him. His insecurity bubbled up a bit, maybe it didn’t sound so playful cause Mr.Stark wasn’t laughing “Sorry Mr.Stark, uhm did you need something?”

 

_ “You haven’t been answering a whole lot, now that I think about it.”  _  Mr.Stark mused and Peter wanted to roll his eyes. He  _ knew _ that. But Mr.Stark and Happy weren’t responsible for him. Nothing was going on that even remotely involved them. 

 

“Well, I’m answering now. What’s up?”

 

_ “We need you down in Manhattan.” _

 

That’s when he heard the explosion.

 

OoOoO

 

In all fairness, Peter thinks this was blown out of proportion. Quite literally. Of course a radioactive gas monster robot thing decided to attack Manhattan on a school night. And of course the Avengers needed him to help clean up and stuff. The monster actually had gotten a few good punches in, or gases. It looked like whatever it was, it was charging for a big gas to the city. Luckily the gas wasn’t poisonous, but if enough was spread, and if it was dense enough, it would be. 

 

What ended up happening was the thing had been thrown into a nearby river and it immediately shut down. He was then in charge of evacuating the premises while the rest of the Avengers cleaned up the gas and dismantled the monster. Of course they got the cool jobs, but he really couldn’t find it in himself to care. He got the most important job in his opinion. Even if it was kind of lame, but that was who Spiderman was. The lame vigilante wanna-be superhero. He helped the little guy and stopped bikes from being stolen and gave directions. Oh and also stopped flying vultures from stealing alien tech and octo pervs from destroying cities and giant lizards from taking over and took down major corporations because their bosses turned into a goblin who throws pumpkin bombs. 

 

Yep totally lame.

 

He was going to swing back home, but something caught his eye. He landed near the river and looked at the still submerged spots. There was a discolouration where the thing was, and it was growing.

 

He didn’t have much time to think on it, as he looked at his watch. 2:58!? He had school tomorrow.

 

OoOoO

 

“So then we made a drone that flies ten miles up. Well technically  _ I  _  made it, but  _ Tony Stark _ guided me too. And he said it would make a good recon drone with a few adjustments.” he wasn’t so sure how long he could take hearing Flash’s bragging. Ever since he was ‘chosen’ to be apart of Stark Industries Internship, he’s been on non stop. 

 

Peter actually was really good at ignoring it, just today he had a headache. He wasn’t stupid enough to believe the gas wouldn’t have an affect on him, this was his consequence from it. It wasn’t unbearable, but Flash’s obnoxious voice didn’t help. 

 

“Okay class. Sit down.” the teacher said, and as much as Peter was dreading class he was also was glad that he didn’t have to listen to insistent bragging. 

 

“So today we are going to discuss the effects gases have when it hits water and how they can change their own affects….” he drained everything out. He wanted to sleep. He was so tired, yelling and screaming and whatever toxin that was in his body were all working against him to make his body wary. Even if no one was yelling or screaming now.

 

“Mr. Parker,” Mrs.Evans said, looking at him expectantly. He couldn’t find it in himself to be alert so he slowly lifted his head. “Do you know the effects hydrogen gas has on water?” oh. Easy.

 

“Yeah, makes it toxic.” he said easily and he thought she wanted to roll her eyes. Some kids snickered.

 

“Yes, I just explained that. How though?” what Peter didn’t know was that she’d never said how. That was what she was going to explain, but she wanted to make sure everyone was paying attention. Peter said it anyway.

 

“The Hydrogen particles break off because of oxygen ones in the water and the Hydrogen and oxygen particles are messed up and reconfigured which is lethal…” Peter’s mind suddenly flashed back to the dark spot growing in the water and his eyes widened a bit. Surly someone knew that the water had been poisoned. They  _ must  _ have put scanners on the lake. But if it was just hydrogen… the scanners would only pick up hydrogen and oxygen particles and that was normal.

 

“That… is correct. Thanks for teaching my class for me.” the teacher said jokingly. Peter ducked his head in embarrassment anyway, anxiety settling into his stomach. He drained the rest of the class and Flash’s glares out. 

 

What if no one knew? What if they had ignored it? It was pretty dark, and they didn’t know what the gas was. Tony had said it was a compound, but didn’t elaborate because no one would understand him anyway. Or maybe he did and Peter wasn’t paying attention. It couldn’t just be hydrogen in it, it was mixed with something else. 

 

He’d do a pH test today just to be sure.

 

OoOoO

 

Peter walked 3 blocks to a bus stop, that went to Manhattan and then walked another 5 blocks to the river. He looked at it, it seemed normal to any passing eye, but then Peter looked at the shore. There were dead fish everywhere. Which actually wasn’t unusual cause New York wasn’t the cleanest place on earth, if there hadn’t been dead ducks too. And there were so many. 

 

He looked back out into the water. Everyone was going about their business, as if nothing was wrong. As if the water wasn’t poisoned. So they either didn’t know or it was nothing. Peter slide down the slope and got near the water. If anyone asked, he was doing a school project. He had snuck into the chem lab and stolen a few things he needed.

 

He dipped a testing strip into the water and waited a bit until it changed colour. After doing various tests, he had concluded that the water was contaminated. He took a few samples and secured them in his backpack and left. He was going to have to analyze this stuff at home.

 

OoOoO

 

Peter doesn’t go through the front door to get in his home. He actually usually has to go through the window. Even if he’s not on an escapade. 

 

The reason being, Ben is never home and he always locks the door to the apartment, even if no one can get in because of the code you’d have to press in at the entrance. He never bothered giving Peter a key either.

 

He was actually home more often than not, Peter being the main source of income for them because Ben was in and out of jobs, and spent the majority of his earnings on booze anyway.

 

_ “You ungrateful little shit. I provided for you and you’re not even my kid! Start picking up your own slack!” _

 

That was after he was let go of his first job after May had died. He hadn’t even said anything. So it was up to Peter to get rent paid and food in his own stomach. He stopped helping Ben out with his food, cause if he had enough money to pay for booze then he had enough money to get his own food. Didn’t stop Peter from leaving fruit and bread and milk and granola bars in the kitchen though.

 

Ben for the most part ignored him. Peter had actually prefered that to the alternative, which was yelling and insulting and sometimes hitting him. It also conveniences him because of his vigilante escapedees. 

 

He tried not to think about the time he had thought of him as a father figure. When he, May and Ben had all been a family. A small broken family built out of the ruins of what they had, but they were  _ happy _ . Now it was just broken hearts and shattered dreams. Thinking about those times was just painful now.

 

Peter opened his window, there was no way Ben was awake. He tended to lock his door even if he wasn’t in his room. The window was always open and he didn’t want Ben wandering in when he had plans and data and Spiderman things up on his walls and stuff. Especially when he was in a heist and had to pin his evidence to a wall. Blueprints and formulas were everywhere, and spare parts were scattered across his desk and in boxes that were stacked up next to it. 

 

He placed those to the side and brought out his old microscope and some other things and the samples. He studied it then wrote a few compounds down then studied it some more, for nearly half an hour.

 

In the end he concluded that the water was definitely poisoned. But it was well hidden. The only indicator being the slight breaks in the water’s molecules, it was like something was purposely breaking them apart and putting it back together wrong. It wasn’t leaving a trace though, and Peter also concluded that it wouldn’t stop on it’s own. It’s just keep spreading and if it did that, then it could leave New York with lack of water and by the time anyone got to it, it would be too late.

 

But he could fix it. He could make a device to stop and repair the molecules. He had all the parts right there and he could also work on it tomorrow since he had mechanical engineering. Mr.Stolman didn’t care what they did anyway. 

 

Peter smiled to himself. Not everyday you got to save New York by being just your average science nerd.

 

He got to work.

 

OoOoO

 

He went down to the river the next day having built a water cleanser and stabilizer. It would take out any of the dead molecules that were poisoning the water. He just didn’t know how long it would be before it had cleaned the water. So he set it up and sat down next to it, bringing out a sandwich he bought earlier. He was about to dig into it when he heard a cautious high pitched voice behind him.

 

“Why are you in a ditch?” He turned around to see a little girl with messy brown hair and large eyes. He looked up at her confused as she continued. “Daddy said I shouldn’t go down there. It’s dangerous.”

 

“Well if your not careful.” Peter smiled up at her. 

 

“What are you doing down there?” The girl said. She seemed a little confident. Bold. It reminded him of MJ. 

 

“The water is contaminated and it’s hurting all the animals. I’m fixing it.” He said quietly, he at least hoped he was. He wasn’t sure this device would work, but it seemed to be going fine. 

 

“Daddy said I shouldn’t talk to strangers.” Peter climbed up the edge to go sit next to her. 

 

“Well your talking to me. I won’t hurt you though.” He said looking out in the water. 

 

“Yeah, I hope dad won’t get mad.” She said looking down and swinging her legs on the edge.

 

“Where is your dad?” He asked.

 

“I’m not sure he’s in work. I lost my daddy friend.” She said a bit sadly. “I kinda needed help finding them.”

 

“Want me to help you find them?” He asked as he looked down at her. “I have a phone, want me to call them?” He asked.

 

“Really?” She asked a bit skeptically. He nodded and pulled out his phone.

 

“My name is Peter, what’s yours?” He realized that was a stupid question. She’d never tell him-

 

“Cassie.” Then something clicked. Ant man was at the fight a few days ago, and he always talked about his daughter. Her name was Cassie and although he’d never met her in person, he’d heard enough about her for him to fit the description. 

 

“Hey, Cassie Lang?” She looked at little surprised “I work with your dad.” He said before thinking. He slapped himself mentally.  _ Just tell the whole world your Spiderman why don’t you Parker. _

 

“Are you a superhero too?” She asked excited and he chuckled a little.

 

“Kind of” He said and looked her over. What’s the harm in telling one girl right? I mean her dad was a superhero. “Can you keep a secret?” She nodded frantically and he opened his bag to show her the Spiderman suit.

 

“You’re Spiderman?” She asked excited and surprised. He smiled because apparently he had a fan. He didn’t think he had much of those. 

 

“Yeah and you can’t tell anyone. Not even your dad.” She deflated at that and then he looked her over “wait here.” He deployed drony to keep an eye on her and quickly went to change. He came back all dressed up.

 

“What’s happening?” She asked worriedly  as he picked her up. 

 

“Do you like roller coasters?” She shrugged “great I’m gonna take you back to your dad.”

 

“But what about the animals?” She asked. And he looked at his water regulator. 

 

“I’ll come back. It’ll take a while anyways.” He said bringing the girl back to her family is more important, New York wasn’t the type of place for a little girl to wander around. And he didn’t know how long the regulator would take to finish its process. He also knew Scott would be worried sick about his daughter. 

 

“Ready?” She nodded reluctantly and they took off.

 

OoOoO

 

“How did you lose her?!” Scott screamed at Carlos. Carlos cringed.

 

“Hey, hey man chill. The guys are tryna find her.” Carlos said in a frantic manner. Scott face palmed. New York was big and scary, especially to a little girl. She could be mugged or kidnapped or… ugh she should have never taken her to New York for winter break. But Maggie had finally given him custody and he had to go in for work. Screw it she loved superheroes so why the hell not. God if Maggie ever found out… he’d never see Cassie again because he’d be six feet under.

 

“We gotta find her.” He was just about to leave the front doors when they swung open and Spiderman walked in. With Cassie in his arm gripping tightly to the suit and smiling like she’d just had the greatest time of her life.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Spiderman took me swinging and it was so  _ fun _ .” He became alarmed and relieved all at once. Her girl was back, but he’d seen How Spidey swings. It was reckless and dangerous. He was hanging literally by a  _ thread _ . The thought of Cassie swinging made him almost faint.

 

“Low swing, nothing too dangerous.” Scott nearly collapsed, he didn’t know what to think now. He forgot that Spidey didn’t like when people were hurt. The guy never kills, and had the least property damage under his belt, well beside Scott. But they’ve both had their fair share of messes. “Well I guess this is your stop and remember our deal.”

 

“Oh yeah!” Cassie said with a big grin. And ran over to her dad. He knelt down to hug her. 

 

“Thank you.” Scott said sincerely.

 

“Yeah no problem. Easy to get lost in this city.” He tried to joke but then looked over to Cassie. “Just stick close to whoever you're with.”

 

“Where’d you find her?” Scott asked, he felt like he should.

 

“She actually found me. That robot we took down contaminated the water. I have a guy fixing it, but you might wanna tell Mr.Stark to look into the molecules.” Scott nodded silently. 

 

“I’ll make sure he knows.” He said seriously and Spiderman nodded once and turned to leave.

 

“Wait!” Cassie said and before Spidey could turn she was already hugging his waist. “Thank you.” She said and Spiderman turn and kneeled to hug her back. 

 

“No problem Cassie. It was fun.” Spiderman Said and let go and gave her head a little ruffle. He then left.

  
  



	2. Homework

**Homework**

 

Flash was an absolute dick.

 

“Hey Penis! How’s that internship at Oscorp goin’? Oh wait, you lost it.” He could deal with all the other taunts, but when it came to Oscorp, Peter hated to think about it. Not because he lost the internship, it was what he did there. The whole situation was just terrible, something Peter never wanted to experience again.

 

“Knock it off, Flash. The only reason he lost it was because the corporation went out of business.” Ned said. And as much as Peter wished it made him feel better that his friend was sticking up for him, it didn’t. The only reason it went out of business was because of the Lizard incident and the Goblin one. Once he got Dr.Conners and Norman Osborn arrested, the corporation was deemed too dangerous to let anyone continue their experiments. He put thousands of people jobless and all their work was ruined.

 

Of course so was his. The Decay Rate Algorithm was his complete formula and work. And it worked! He could’ve help so many people. Too bad Connors used it behind his back and made himself into a Lizard by changing the chemicals and adding lizard DNA. Now it would never get sponsored. 

 

Not that Peter ever wanted to try and get it sponsored. If it could be changed so easily then he never wanted to touch that formula again. Too bad it was ingrained into his mind, haunting him wherever he went. He never told anyone about his work. He wouldn’t let something like this happened again.

 

The algorithm was supposed to replicate Lizard’s abilities to regenerate limbs, not give them mutated Lizard appendages. It had even  _ worked _ , but Connors had ruined it. If he hadn’t, it would’ve save so many people’s lives. But Peter didn’t know what to do with the formula after that, and after he synthesized a cure. He didn’t want this going into anyone else’s hands. He trusted Connors and the doctor had stabbed him in the back. So he destroyed all his work there, but that still didn’t let him forget the algorithm.

 

He’d never forget that algorithm. It’d haunt him for as long as he could live. 

 

“Yeah, so he’s probably an evil henchmen.” Flash sneered.

 

“That’s not even a smart retort.” MJ said back with a glare.

 

“Yeah, but he worked for Connors. And Spidey had to put him in jail.” Flash defended. Peters form hunched. 

 

“I didn’t know he was making a Lizard formula Flash.” Peter said back, and he knows he should not retort on things like these. It was stupid and childish, but he couldn’t help it. He was a child after all. Even if he was expected to make adult decisions as Spiderman and when paying rent.

 

“Then what  _ was _ he working on when you were there?” Peter pursed his lips.

 

“I got coffee for him, why would I know?” Peter shrugged and went back to his worksheet that was nearly done.

 

“Ha! So you are an errand boy. Sorry,  _ were _ ! But me and  _ Tony Stark _ actually work on things  _ together _ . Like drones and robots. Cool things.” Flash said boastingly “But you don’t even know the definition of cool.”

 

The final bell rang and he got up and left. Stopping by his locker and grabbing his skateboard.

 

He didn’t want to go home, and he wasn’t planning on patrolling today, so he went to the library to work on some useless homework and probably read some books.

 

OoOoO

 

Lila didn’t like to read.

 

Her brother did, she didn’t. But when Cassie said she wanted to go to the library, that’s exactly where she found herself. Reading.

 

Cassie’s kind of not good babysitters had left them in the kid section and went to get coffee somewhere. Which was okay, she could always have her papa pick her up, but Cassie liked reading. So she stayed put. She had to do homework anyways.

 

It was English homework unfortunately. She left Cassie in a chair and went to do her homework. She had to write three paragraphs on her hero. She knew she was going to do her dad, since he was a superhero. So she took out her paper and wanted to write, but words didn’t come to her. How was she supposed to even start?

 

Then a kid with a backpack sat across from her, but she was in a public library, so she couldn’t ask him to leave. He pulled out a piece of paper and a book and started writing too. But he seemed like he knew what he was writing. Maybe he knew how to start a paper. Lila looked over and looked at his nice handwriting.  It wasn’t cheating, she thought to herself, it was observing. Papa did it all the time.

 

“You writing about Macbeth too?” the teenager said teasingly and she sat down and blushed. She was never good at speaking to people. Cassie was better at that. And English. She should’ve asked her or Copper for help.

 

“Sorry.” she mumbled and looked down at her blank paper and flared at it.

 

“Hey no problem.” The boy studied her for a minute “You having trouble?” he asked, and Lila nodded shyly.

 

“Hey no shame in it. Everyone needs help sometimes. Want me to help.” he offered, and he just seemed so nice. Her Papa said she shouldn’t talk to strangers, especially if they were so nice. “ don’t worry I help people with this kind of stuff at my school all the time.” But she really needed help, so she nodded.

 

“Kay what do you need help on?” he asked and then paused and shook his head. “Silly. I forgot. My name is Peter.” he stuck a hand out to shake it, she didn’t say her name though, he didn’t seem to mind.

 

“I can’t start my paper. I don’t know what to write.” she whined. “We’re supposed to write about our heros, but I can’t think of what to write.”

 

“Well it helps to make a list of the different things you are going to write about. For example, your hero, why is he/she your hero. What did they do for you and why is it so important. Start with that.”

 

“Well, my hero is my daddy cause he’s a real superhero. He shoots arrows and protects people. He fought aliens and stuff when I wasn’t even  _ born yet _ . And he protects me too.” Lila said and Peter looked at her. Something seemed to click for him and he kind of smiled.

 

“Well, that’s cool. Start with that then. You have three reasons and you need three paragraphs right? So write about each reason in the paragraphs. I’ll even proof read it for you if you want.” she seemed to get excited.

 

“Thank you so much!” She said happily and started writing with a big smile.

 

“Hey no problem.” He said with a smile.

 

“I’m Lila by the way.” She said not looking up.

 

“Well nice to meet you Lila.” Peter said and went to his own work.

 

OoOoO

 

“And he totally fell for it.” Tony had to massage his head. Why were they doing this again? Oh yeah, cause Pepper had left a stupid staff corporator handel the young adolescent intern choosing.

 

He absolutely  _ hated _ kids for this reason. 

 

They were only selfish and arrogant and only did things to look out for themselves. Although he was no better but this kid? He wasn’t even smart, he was just a jerk. God forbid any of the other Avengers meet him, he doesn’t plan on it either. Steve would knock him out for that smile alone. You’d think two overly egotistical people would get along? Dead wrong apparently. 

 

He met with this kid once every two weeks, and only contacted him when completely necessary. And he thinks their best friends or something. They are not. He’d never be friends with a kid like this. 

 

“Anyway, Parker totally had it coming today. He worked at Oscorp before with Connors as his intern. But then he totally got his ass fired with everyone else so that was a total fluke. He ain’t even that smart, I can’t believe he even got an internship there.” Flash said and that kind of peaked his attention. Whoever this Parker kid was, he felt sorry for him. Although, Tony never paid attention to Flash’s stories anyway.

 

But why did Parker sound so familiar? 

 

“Who was this again?” Tony asked. Who ever worked with Dr.Connors  _ must _ have been smart. He was the smartest scientist at Oscorp, beside Richard Parker, who had died in a plane crash.

 

Oh yeah Richard and Mary. Some people he knew from college. They had a kid? 

 

“Peter Parker.” Flash said and rolled his eyes and huffed. “They overestimate him at school. He’s really not that smart.” Tony would beg to differ. Actually he wouldn’t beg. He would demand. Richard was a brilliant scientist, but he was always a bit too excited about his work. Mary was the same, they’d do  _ anything _ to make sure it worked. 

 

“Hmm, what did he do?” Figures the kid would intern at Oscorp. Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree and all that.

 

“He ran errands. Nothing like what we have going on here. He had been relieved right after the Lizard incident though.” Flash said and laughed “They didn’t even keep him around for Goblin.”

 

That was a bit odd. One scientist going crazy was one thing, the company CEO was another. Everyone had lost their jobs after the Goblin not the Lizard. Why did this kid if he was an errand boy they would have transferred him to a different scientist.

 

“I kinda wanna meet the kid now.” Tony said under his breath.

 

“Good one. Parker isn’t even that likable.” Tony raised a brow “he’s stuck up and stupid and thinks he knows everything.” Tony wanted to a retort ‘like you’ or ‘then you two must get along great’ but that was the end of their session. What a waste of time.

 

OoOoO

 

Copper hated math. 

 

Like absolutely despised it. He was terrible at it. The numbers never made sense, and once he figured out how to do one problem, he could never ever figure out the next. It was like a never ending cycle of absolute mental stress. He’d have to figure it out all over again. 

 

It was so frustrating because he was so good in english and history. He wanted to ask for help, and he had but everyone was too busy to help him with 7th grade Algebra. And he couldn’t go and play like Lila and Cassie because he had to finish homework like his dad had told him to. He sighed and slouched in his chair at the counter.

 

“Heya! Your name’s Copper right?” said a cheery voice behind him, Copper looked over his shoulder. Who could be so cheery when Math was even in the room? It was Spiderman. ”What’cha doin’?” he asked and looked over Coppers shoulder and saw the math. “Sweet. Converting standard form to slope intercept. I remember when  _ that _ was all we have to do.” he laughed and Copper groaned.

 

“You mean there’s  _ more _ .” he said pathetically. Spiderman just laughed.

 

“Well yeah, Math builds off itself. Gets bigger every year you learn it.” Copper groaned again.

 

“But I don’t even get  _ this _ .” he said stressing out about the things he might not learn. He’d get an even worse grade and-

 

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay don’t get stressed. If you practice enough it’ll become like second nature to you, and you’ll be able to do it in your head in seconds.” Spiderman said and Copper really doubted it. He looked at the superhero disbelievingly. “Okay hey, how ‘bout I help.” Copper reluctantly nodded. What’s the worst that can happen right?

 

“I just.. There are  _ two _ variables. I can’t solve for two that could be anything!” Copper whined.

 

“Well if you can’t solve for two, solve one.”  Spider man said.

 

“But then how do I graph it if I only have  _ one _ number. I need two.” Copper said and Spiderman sat down next to him and picked up a pencil.

 

“Well, you’re not solving for anything just yet. You are finding the equation to plug in the numbers. You always wanna get y by itself. So move everything in the equation to one side, x too.” He wrote it down adding and subtracting and dividing numbers from each side. “Now combine your constants.” he did so “And ta-da. See you’ve got your equation. Now you just gotta plot it. Plug in numbers for x and you get your y.” he said and Copper groaned.

 

“That’s gonna take forever!” he said and Spiderman laughed.

 

“here . I’ll teach you a trick.” he said and pointed his pencil to the x “That’s your slope. Ever here of rise over run?” Copper shook his head. “Okay, that’s...just evil, your teachers don’t know how to teach.” Copper laughed a little “Any way, rise over run is basically what you use to plot exact points. So you start at your y intercept, which it gonna be this constant.” he pointed to the 2 in the equation y=1/3x+2. “It’s always the varible with no y or x. Get it?” Copper nodded. “Okay so it’s gonna be on the y line at 0, 2 right here.” he made a dot. “Now the fun part. Since it’s not negitive it’s going up. So you go one up because the rise is over the run, and then you go 3 to the right.” he made a dot at 3,3.

 

“But what if it was negative?” Copper asked.

 

“Then you’d go 1 up and three left.” he said.

 

“But what if it was like the slope was 2.”

 

“Well 2 is just 2/1 right?”

 

“Okay… wow thanks Spiderman.”

 

“Hey, don’t tell anyone this, but you can call me Peter kid. Here’s my phone number. Hit me up anytime you need math or school help. Or just help in general. Or just wanna hang out you know. I tutor your sister sometimes at the Library.” Copper would like to think Spidey was smiling under the mask. “Just don’t tell anyone.”

 

“Okay, thanks a ton!” 

 

Wow, he got math tutored by Spiderman! 

 

OoOoO

 

“So wanna work on some of those drones tonight?” Ned asked and Peter’s eyes lit up as he turned away from his locker.

 

“Really?!” he got excited and who wouldn’t. If you and your best friend were working on your superhero lifestyle and they were totally chill with it, how would you feel? Ned nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, you seem like you need it. And we don’t have any homework.” Ned said and Peter sighed with relief. Ned got him. He loved to destress by tinkering with trash and making something out of something unwanted. It made him have hope. Cause dispite what uncle Ben said, Peter was wanted. Well at least, Spiderman was and he was Spiderman. He was  _ needed _ . He built himself out of the garbage he was before.

 

“You have no idea man.” he said and didn’t notice the figures coming up near them in the near empty hallway. “Anyway I'll meet you outside, just gonna grab a few books”  Ned shrugged and left the other way. Peter shuffled by his locker until he heard a noise. Peter looked over his shoulder to him. Flash? Walking with...oh my god was that TONY STARK!? Peter slammed his door closed and flung his backpack on. They were looking straight at them. Well him, Ned was gone. Flash was smiling smugly and Mr.Stark was just walking with a blank expression. Surly they weren’t there for him. Right?

 

Peter was about to leave, but then Tony’s voice rang out.

 

“Mr.Parker.” he said dryly. It echoed through the empty dim halls. He turned slowly.

 

“Uhh...Mr.Stark?” he didn’t know how to respond.

 

“The Oscorp refugee himself. How’s retirement treating you?” Peter furrowed his brows, why would he say that? Did he want to know something about Oscorp? Of course he did, he was  _ Tony Stark. _

 

“Sir?” Peter asked confused and flustered. Sure he’s talked to Iron man before, but its easier to talk to someone when you are somebody who doesn’t care about what anyone thinks. Spiderman wasn’t Peter Parker. Peter had insecurity, Spiderman didn’t.

 

“I looked at your file.” Peter stiffened, Flash’s smile got more evil. He thought he’d deleted it all. Whipped everything that remotely had to do with the name Peter Parker. He’d hacked into the system and done so himself, along with all his father’s and Connor’s work. Even Norman’s work that associated with Spider-Man’s DNA when he’d teamed up with Oc and experimented on him in Oc’s creepy lab underwater. That week still gave him nightmares. “Or what was supposed to be your file. There seems to be a  _ very _ big gap. I couldn’t find what Connors, you know your mentor, had done was deleted too.” He eyed the boy and Peter felt nervous as he shifted his stance, gripping and ungripping his backpack strap. He was so obvious.

 

“I’m sorry Mr.Stark. I don’t intern for them anymore.” Peter said in the most even voice he could. It wasn’t really that even. 

 

“Well obviously, Parker. It’s been destroyed.” Flash said sarcastically. Peter didn’t bat an eye to him. He was used to it by now.

 

“Yes, well I hope I don’t see any more accidents out of you Parker. It would be very unfortunate for you if you’re in a position so high and have  _ nothing to do with it _ .”Tony said suggesting he knew more and wanted to talk more. But if Peter had stayed, and done so, there would be no doubt the older man would figure it out. Much more than his Oscorp secrets too.

 

Mr.Stark was  _ not _ responsible, nor did he have any reason to know Peter Parker. No reason to care about him or his life. 

 

“yes-Yes sir” he said instead.

  
  



	3. Babysitter

**Babysitting**

 

He’d gotten home around 2am, and snuck in his almost always open window and plopped down. He’d built drones with Ned, he’d spidermanned for a bit, he went to the night shift and then patrolled for an hour or two more and now he was home. 

 

He looked at his phone and found a text from a few hours ago from Copper saying good night and if he could help him tomorrow after school. He shot a quick text back with a small smile saying yes. Copper wouldn’t see it until morning, but still.

 

He and Copper, Lila and Cassie had all gotten along great. They knew his secret, but promised they’d keep it. They were adamant about it. Making contingency plans and what not, it was cute. They met him as Peter Parker at the Library when they needed some help with school work or just to hang out. It was nice having someone to talk to. They were like the little siblings he never had and didn’t even know he wanted. He loved it.

 

They’d always talk about their dads too. It was good to know they didn’t have to deal with the things he had to. It made him a little jealous but mostly happy. Peter’s dad was dead and Uncle Ben had been revoked rights from being Peter’s father figure when he-

 

“Hey you little shit!” -started drinking. Peter sighed and got up from the bed.

 

He opened his almost always locked door and went out into the kitchen carefully. 

 

“The rent is due in a week. You got only half paid.” he said and Peter shrunk. He’s had to pay rent every since May had died. Ben had said it was to repay them back for all their kindness into taking him in when his parents died. Thing is, no one would hire a 15 year old kid to do shit. The Bugle did, but that was it. He couldn’t get any other job because he had to be at least 16. Bugle paid well but not enough to pay rent  _ and  _ food, which he needed  _ a lot _ of- super metabolism and what not.  He never got enough though. When he’d been working at Oscorp they paid him enough, so he’d have the money for rent, but ever since Ben had lost his job and Oscorp had shut down, he was only running on Bugle money, his college savings dried out long ago. Community college wasn’t so bad though. Right?

 

“Listen. I know your stupid ass probably has trouble reading numbers but listen here,” Ben got in close and pushed Peter back against the wall. Peter’s enhanced senses were going crazy, the smell of alcohol in the older man’s breathe was nauseating. “Yer livin’ under my house, and ya’ve been doing so fer free. Not anymore. Me and May didn’t even  _ want _ you. We were  _ forced _ , but May was always like, well at least we’ve got someone to look out fer us when we got older.” He breathed heavily and it took all of Peter’s will power  _ not _ to puke. He was getting dizzy. “Well, now’s the time. Pay up and don’t be late.” He took a swig of his beer bottle and his eyes lit up as he let Peter slide down the wall the recollect himself. His senses were everywhere, making the room spin and his stomach sick. He was trying to settle everything down, he didn’t think he could stand and walk to his room, this was why he always locked his door. He was rarely out here with all the pungent odors. 

 

Ben kept downing beer after beer and Peter couldn’t help but think that the cost of the amount of alcohol Ben was consuming about the amount of rent. He couldn’t really tell though.

 

He was stupid after all.

 

OoOoO

 

Sometimes, Tony had to pick up his intern from school. Usually Happy would, but they had a fancy party to go to today, and Tony had to get his intern. They wouldn't hire a babysitter for the kids, because Carlos and his boys had proved majorly unworthy and unfit for it multiple times. So they were just taking them to the party. His intern happened to get out at the same time Cassie, Lila and Copper, so why not carpool it? 

 

They were all just sitting in the car, waiting for the kid to show up a bit away from the front gates. 

 

Then a kid with curly brown hair and a black backpack came down. He was listening to music and had a science pun t-shirt and was wearing a slightly oversized jacket. He walked almost passed them when Lila screamed a “Peter!” and jumped at him. The kid was then on alert looking like he was ready for a fight but then he saw the girl and quickly caught her before she could fall. 

 

Clint just stared, usually his daughter was shy, but now she was flinging herself out of a car to hug a stranger. He was about to snag her away when the kid started to speak.

 

“Hey, Lila. You can’t just jump out of nowhere. I could’ve hurt you or...someone else could’ve...or like you could’ve fallen and- oh god you can’t just- where’d you even come from? Wait are you lost? Where’s your brother? Or those guys that are supposed to take care of you, but don’t? Or- or-”

 

“Papa’s right there!” she pointed in the car where Cassie and Copper were hopping out of and Cassie gave him a hug as Clint and Scott and Tony all came out and his eyes widened and face paled.   
  
“Oh...oh man.” Peter said feeling a little sick with anxiety. It was one thing to face Ant Man, Hawkeye, and Ironman as Spiderman. Facing them as Peter Parker was a lot more complicated. More overwhelming. God he couldn’t handle this. He never thought anything through. 

 

“Peter Parker, huh?” Tony said swiping off his glasses. He looked almost amused. “Well that’s it you’re going in for a full run through back at the tower.” he said blandly and unsympathetically. Peter wanted to roll his eyes. Of course he was. He was surprised it hadn’t already happened.

 

“ Hey-hey Mr.Stark… uhh nice to see- nice to see you again.” he said with a bit of a stutter and looked to down on the concrete.

 

“Yes, Mr.Parker.” he said blandly, it made Peter shift nervously.

 

“How do you know my daughter?!” Clint demanded and Peter stepped away from Lila, who made a noise of complaint.

 

“Chill dad. He helps us with homework sometimes. We met him at the Library.” Which wasn’t totally not true. They had all agreed that if their dad’s ever found them with Peter in his civilian clothes, they’d just say he was a tutor.

 

“Helps you? I thought you guys were just… going to the Library. You actually meet this guy?” Scott asked and Peter looked down.

 

“Yeah. Peter I got an A on my Spanish quiz!” Cassie said with a big smile toward Peter. He smiled down shyly. Of course she and Lila wouldn’t see anything wrong with the situation when they had an excuse. Copper was old enough to see the problems though. 

 

“Nice job, Cassie.” he said quietly and stuck out a hand for a high five which she gladly accepted. Scott looked between them with something he couldn’t figure out.

 

“You’ve been helping them Mr.Parker?” Tony asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah, but… I had met them at the Library. I’m sorry, I can- I can stop if you want me t-” Peter stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“NO!” All the kids had yelled at once and Peter flinched back a little in shock. The parents stared at their kids in a bit of disbelief. Peter blushed deeper when their stares returned back to him with vigor.

 

“No, don’t take Peter away Papa! He’s super nice and helps us all the time!”

 

“He’s super smart too! He helps us with school and stuff and he makes really cool robots sometimes!”

 

“Come on, dad. He helped me in math. You guys don’t have time to help us, please don’t make us  _ not _ see him.” 

 

The parents just stood there in a bit of shock. And Peter sifted nervously.

 

“H-Hey guys. If- If your parents say something is good for you, it probably is. Yeah, it might suck, but you should listen to them. They care about you, they wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. That what- that’s what parents do.” Peter said quietly. That is what parents did, most parents at least. Like the ones that weren’t abusive or mean or made their kids do things they weren’t prepared for. 

 

“But Peter-”

 

“Ugh, they can’t really stop us, I mean it’s a  _ public library _ .” Copper said with a roll of his eyes. Peter looked at him like he wasn’t arguing on this. 

 

“Peter, Peter. What are ya doing tonight? Can we go a read?” Lila asked and Clint looked confused. Lila hated reading. Last he checked anyway. 

 

“Uhm nothing much just home-homework and I gotta get my pictures handed in. But-“ 

 

“Are you free?” Cassie asked.

 

“Yeah after 5 but you guys can’t just-“ 

 

“Papa, can Peter take care of us?” Lila asked her dad. Her father wasn’t sure what to say.

 

“Lila, Cassie. You guys have to listen to your-“ 

 

“We don’t  _ want _ to go to the party though.” Copper sighed and Peter looked at him “it’s a boring adult party.” Peter smiled a little.

 

“You mean the kind without cake?” He asked and Cassie and Lila looked confused “any party without cake isn’t worth going to.” Peter laughed.

 

“But don’t  _ you _ go to parties without cake?” Cassie asked and Peter scrunched up his nose.

 

“Once and I kinda left.” Peter said rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Why’d you leave?” Copper asked surprised. 

 

“It got boring.” Peter said with a lopsided smile. 

 

“I thought teenagers just  _ loved  _  to break the rules.” Scott rolled his eyes.

 

“Getting drunk and what not.” Clint grumbled sarcastically. Peter scrunched up his nose.

 

“I kinda like having control over my actions.” Peter said shyly “I guess that makes me weird.” The adults looked at him and Peter felt like he was being judged.

 

“You’re hired.”Tony finally declared. Scott and Clint nodded in agreement, Peter was confused. He hadn’t been able to keep up with Mr.Starks on the spot decisions just yet. 

 

“Excuse me?” Peter cocked his head and Cassie and Lila seemed to be bouncing with excitement. 

 

“I said, you were hired. Don’t make me repeat myself kid.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“What- what am I-”

 

“Yeah Carlos and the guys  _ suck _ at taking care of kids.” Scott sighed.

 

“Agreed. Plus you seem smarter.” Clint added thoughtfully. Scott couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

 

“I don’t under-”

 

“You’ll still be getting background check though.” Tony said and looked at him intently. “We have a party to go to tonight, so your first shift starts then. Meet at the tower at about 5ish.” Peter only stared at them blankly, before nodding and heading off.

 

OoOoO

 

It was five and he was there. In the Avenger Tower. As Peter Parker. 

 

He could barely believe it.

 

His backpack was slung on his shoulder and his phone was at 86% and cracked. He was waiting in the lobby like area for ...someone to tell him what to do. If he was Spiderman he’d just walk right in.

 

“Who are you?” said...Sam, no no the Falcon, woah. Sure he’d seen Falcon like a million times before, but that was as Spiderman. Peter Parker didn’t get to do these kinds of things. It was like looking at him in a whole new like. Spidey and Falcons interactions hadn’t been all that friendly though, Germany and all. Bucky had gotten over getting his ass whooped, San apparently hadn’t. 

 

“I’m a Babysitter?” he asked. He wasn’t really sure.

 

“Is that a question?” Sam raised an eyebrow and Peter frantically shook his head.

 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t really sure. Mr.Stark said I should meet him at 5 here so- I’m sorry.” he apologized and Sam...laughed? Of course he did. Peter wanted to roll  his eyes. Sam always did this when someone new showed up. 

 

“I’m kidding man! You’re Parker. Peter Parker?” he said and Peter nodded. “Well come on then. Nat will wanna make sure you’re good enough for this.” he gulped. Natasha was nice to him as Spiderman. Spider themed super hero and all, but she’d never met Peter Parker before. And she was scary to people she’d never met before.

 

They were about two hallways down from the common room, Peter followed Falcon as if he didn’t know where he was going. That’s when they bumped into Nat.  _ Natasha.  _ Peter reminded himself.

 

“You are skinny.” she said bluntly and stood in his way. He looked down on himself self consciousness and insecurity bubbling easily. He immediately tried to make himself smaller, which didn’t really help his case of being skinny. Natasha scrunched her nose at this. He stared at the ground and started to fiddle with his jacket sleeve.

 

“Come on Nat. Be nice.” Sam said, easily picking up how nervous he was. The thing about Spider Man, it was a lot easier to hide your emotions with a mask. Peter sucked at it in real life.

 

“I am, but he’s so small. It’s like he wants to be picked on.” Natasha said with no humor staring at Peter and Sam chuckled a bit and took Peter’s shoulder. Peter wanted to scoff, as if he had any control of his growth. I mean he normally would have, but at this point it was eat whatever you can get or you’ll starve. So he never really had much of an option in dietary habits department.

 

“Don’t pay her any mind.” he said and they continued their walk. Natasha commenting on how he probably couldn’t take a punch or how he couldn’t fight. Oh how wrong she was. She was actually being pretty nice for Nat. She could be much worse, it was just her way of saying hi to new people. But it didn’t stop him from feeling like he was just so  _ wrong _ . About like everything.

 

Finally they got to the common room. Lila and Cassie were colouring on the coffee table, Steve and Bucky were sitting on the couch behind them. Copper was looking through his phone on the counter, eating a snack. Bruce was reading an article on the table, and Clint was dozing in a chair while Scott was tinkering with some old parts. 

 

Cassie and Lila snapped their heads up upon their arrival and their faces lit up when they spotted-

 

“Peter!” god he’d never get used to that. They jumped up and run into him as a hug. He was glad Copper only nodded his head, because the force of the two girls was a little much. 

 

“Hmmm.” he hummed as he didn’t really have words right now. He was suddenly aware of everyone staring at him, like they were sizing him up. He wanted to retreat back into nothing but then Nat said.

 

“He’s good.” and walked off to sit by Bruce. Flacon gave him a smile and let go of his shoulder to stand by Bucky and Steve. 

 

“Hey.” he waved a little. Lila and Cassie dragged him over to show them their colouring which he happily complimented standing, but Cassie yanked him down in front of  _ Captain America _ . Who of which was staring at him as if looking for something to use against him, as well as his more intimidating best friend. God his poor nerves couldn’t handle this for much longer.

 

The Captain stood and he looked up, god he felt so small looking at him from down here. “Hello.” he said and Peter stood too as the captain stuck out his hand, he shook it in his own. “I’m Steve.”

 

“Uhm. Peter.” he said and it felt like picking up Liz at Toomes’ house all over again. He forced himself to stay calm.

 

“You sure Scott? He doesn’t look like much.” Bruce said and Scott looked up and to Peter and he just shrugged.

 

“Pete’s a good enough kid. Straight A’s. Top of his class. Never gotten suspended. On a full scholarship to one of the smartest schools in the city. I don’t see a problem here.” Scott said as Peter ducked down. So they  _ had _ looked him up. God he shouldn’t have been this surprised.

 

“Yeah but he worked for Oscorp.” Tony said blandly walking in like he owned the place, which he kind of did. 

 

“Isn’t that the company Spidey took down?” the kids and Peter all felt jolts up their spines. Copper looked at him questioningly. 

 

“Yeah the CEO turned into a giant green goblin.” Sam said and Steve narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

 

“How do we know he’s not… a spy or something.” he asked and Peter felt offended and also a little guilty. But he wasn’t a spy.

 

“Well, I did look up what you did there. Apparently everything had been wiped. Your file, your mentor’s, even Norman’s…” Peter shrunk down on himself.

 

“I-I got fired before the Goblin.” he pointed out meekly.

 

“No.” Tony said pointing a pen at him “You quit.” Peter felt a little bubble flare.

 

“Well yeah! My mentor turned into a green lizard! What sane person  _ wouldn’t _ hightail out of there. I’m a kid, not a detective. I’m not gonna just  _ stay _ there and wonder why. I already know.” Peter said and caught himself “Well kind of.” Tony just looked at him disbelievingly. He knew more than he let on, but what he said made sense. Right now he was just plain old Peter Parker. He wasn’t Spiderman, not a hero. He didn’t have super powers or power in general. Just your average science nerd.

 

“Okay fair enough. You did the right thing and left it to our resident webhead to take care of.” Tony said and Peter smiled a little. How ironic.

 

“Yeah.”

 

OoOoO

 

The night went on pretty uneventful. He had tucked Cassie and Lila in, while he a Copper watched a movie, but Copper fell asleep halfway through on him. 

 

The adults filtered back in around 2 in the morning. Exhausted and somewhat drunk. The odor wasn’t nearly as bad as it was at home, but it still left Peter alert. 

 

“Hey kid you still awake?” Scott asked and Peter looked up at him blinking owlishly. 

 

“Well I said I’d watch them.” he said and Scott smiled tiredly and ruffled his hair and sat heavily next to him on the other side and held out some cash. Well actually a whole wad of it. Peter stared at it. What?   
  


“Well, take the cash kid. Good work.” Scott said holding the cash out for him to take.

 

“M-Mr.Lang, I can’t. I did this because I care about them not for money… you don’t have to-” Peter stuttered out.

 

“You know Pete. You’re gonna make a great dad someday.” He said shoving the money into Peter’s pocket and promptly falling asleep.

 

Peter stayed for a few minutes, then generally got up and draped a blanket over them. He took one last look before leaving, and if it was a bit longing no one was awake to see.

  
  



	4. Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am Fully aware I spelt Cooper wrong...after I made the story. Sorry, I tried to fix them...

**Bullies**

 

Tony wasn’t a stalker.

 

Yes, he had the tendencies of one, but he’d never actually consider himself a stalker. He’d look up stuff about his teammate only so that he knew they were safe. He’d look up everyone of his social partners because he needed to know if they had clean backgrounds, that was a given though. He’d make sure anyone that even looked at Pepper Potts was a decent human being, again he thought that was a given. Pepper still didn’t know, no matter how justified it was.

 

He didn’t do it so much anymore. His teammates and business partners being handled and trust worthy.

 

But when Peter Parker walked in to his life, his stalkerish tendencies came back with a vengeance.

 

He had been accuantenced with Richard and Mary Parker in college. He was a pretty smart guy and she was a pretty smart girl and he’d known they’d been dating. He didn’t really get involved in their lives after college and they went into business at Oscorp, but occasionally kept tabs on them. Tabs that included, their work in DNA merging and splicing and the fact that they got married and were lab partners along with Connors, the fact that they’d died in a fire and Connors continued their work.

 

None of those tabs, however, involved a son.

 

Tony didn’t believe it at first, when Flash had said that there was a kid named Peter Parker. Mary and Richard never had a kid as far as he knew, and they never adopted one. Maybe Richard’s brother, but it turns out he never had a kid either. Peter Parker hadn’t existed… well that isn’t true. When looked up, Peter Parker’s name had come up on numerous academic records. The kid was a genius.

 

It would be more accurate to say he was never _born_ . None of the Queens or New York hospitals had any record of his birth. None of the hospitals in the US had any records either, and Mary and Richard have never _once_ been out of the United States.

 

But then the kid was there. He looked more like his mother. With the pale skin, and doe eyes and button nose. But his hair was like Richards, his fingers were too. He was thin, and sort of tall. Kind of a mix between the two height wise. But he was _definitely_  their kid. No doubt. He was actually kind of cute. Scratch that, definitely the cutest teenager he’d ever seen, especially after hearing him ramble about science like Richard used to do. He acted like Richard and had the mannerism of Mary. He was like their best traits combined.

 

So he looked more into the Oscorp internship and found nothing but the name of his mentor. Which was fishy in itself, but when he found out that the mentor was Connors, an associate of Mary and Richard’s, and just so happened to be the Lizard, that’s when it got _really_ fishy. Like tackle shop worthy fish.

 

Wasn’t he researching DNA splicing? And Conners would surely know this was Richard and Mary’s kid.

 

He looked everywhere, but never found any trace of whatever work he did there gone. All of Connor’s work gone. All of Norman’s personal work gone. All of Mary and Richard’s work gone. All of Peter Parker’s work _gone_ . No trace left behind. It was as if it didn’t even exist and if Tony weren’t the person he was, he’d suspect that the _adults_ had deleted the work. But the dates, which were nearly impossible to find matched up perfectly from the day Peter had _quit_.

 

He quit on the exact same day the files were deleted.

 

The kid was good. He was smart. And if Tony weren’t so worried about what was going on with him, he’d be proud. He almost outsmarted _him._ With _hacking_ . Whatever the kid was trying to hide must’ve been dangerous. He knew someone with that kind of brain would most certainly _not_ be going on coffee runs.

 

It wasn’t until he’d actually went to the prison where the Lizard was kept that he got information.

 

And found out _everything_.

 

OoOoO

 

Peter Parker had never punched someone before.

 

Spiderman had done it a million and one times, but Parker? Nope. He was a clean record. Slate? Whatever. Point is he’d never punched someone before.

 

But when he went to go and pick Copper up from school and saw a big boy towering over him he had to do something.

 

Calling an adult would’ve been the best option, except Peter knew this guy. Troy McHein. He’d been held back three times, and Peter had him in his 8th grade class blowing spit balls at the back of his head and roughing him up in the courtyard after school. Evidently, he never got past middle school, cause he was towering over the 7th grader.

 

16 against 12 year old. Even if said 12 year old’s dad was a superhero, and badass archer spy, Copper was actually pretty scrawny. And he was smart, naturally in History and English and he picked up Science and Math when explained right, which the teachers _didn’t_.

 

Obvious target.

 

“Hey, we all know you’re getting tutored. Tell me how do ya pay him? Ya suck his dick or somethin’?” Peter marched right behind him and pushed him to the side a little to get to Copper, who looked ready to fight back.

 

“Come on bud. Let’s go.” he said calmly. He wasn’t gonna fight him. He knew it would only make it worse.

 

“Oh so this is him, hey Parker! No wonder. It all makes sense.” Troy said with a smirk “He has a kid kink.”

 

“Peter.” Cooper pleaded silently, Peter was used to this. He’d dealt with Troy before.

 

“Have fun in the bedroom, Barton.” and that’s when Peter swung around and slugged him right in the face.

 

“You know one would think after 3 years you actually would _pass_  middle school.” Peter said in a cold tone “Maybe sucking tutors dicks didn’t work out so well.” Low blow, but honestly, dealing with those kinds of things since middle school he was inclined to at least one.

 

He lead Copper away, and when they got out of the school and a block away from the compound his face turned cherry red.

 

“Oh my god, that was _awesome_ dude. Who knew you were such a badass? Well you’re Spiderman and Spidey’s always a badass, but I didn’t know you had the balls to do that _without_ your mask!” Copper had a big grin on his face and Peter blushed deeper as they entered the compound.

 

“I’m sorry.” Peter blushed and they were in the common room. Clint whirled around and Scott looked up with furrowed brows.

 

“Hey Copp. How was school?” Clint asked.

 

“Awesome.”

 

“Why is Peter sorry?” Scott asked worriedly.

 

“I don’t know. He has no reason to be.” Copper said and elbowed Peter with a grin “He totally slugged a guy that was giving me a hard time.” Steve furrowed his brows.

 

“You’re being bullied?” Steve asked worriedly. Natasha looked ready to murder.

 

“Yeah, but Peter totally ripped him a new one. Gave him black eye.” Cooper smiled proudly.

 

“I knew he was a good kid.” Bucky said at the same time with a smirk, Steve elbowed him

 

“Oh my god! Did I hit his eye!?” Peter jolted up. Copper laughed. Natasha looked satisfied.

 

“Is someone giving you a hard time?” Clint seemed mad.

 

“Not anymore. Thanks to Peter.” Cooper said happily. Peter furrowed his brow.

 

“You know McHien isn’t a one stop shop bully. He’s been doing this for probably a year. Right, Copper?” Clint seemed mad and Copper seemed surprised.

 

“How do you-”

 

“I was bullied by him in middle school too. You know you should really tell someone, like your _dad_ about this instead of having _me_ find you about to get beaten into the ground.”  Peter said condescendingly.

 

“You’re one to talk.” Copper grumbled, Peter just smiled.

 

“Well unlike you, I don’t have an awesome kickass dad who strikes fear into the heart of men.” Clint huffed.

 

“Damn straight, I knew I liked you kid.” he said with a smirk.

 

“What _is_ your dad like, by the way? You never talk about him.” Copper asked and that’s when Tony came in.

 

“Six feet under along with his mom and aunt.” he said in a tone that made Peter stand on edge. Tony was mad.

 

“ _Tony_.” Bruce breathed “I know you’re mad, but jesus.” Peter whirled on them.

 

“Copper, I’ll meet you in the lobby.” Peter said quietly and Copper looked like he wanted to protest, but Clint nodded for him to go.

 

Peter always thought that the first adult he’d stick it to was his uncle. He’d never thought the first adult he stuck it to would be a plural and happen to be a group of superheroes. And he wasn’t even wearing a mask, how stupid of him to stick up to them as _Peter Parker_. The employee/babysitter for the Avengers.

 

Tony always thought Flash would be the first kid to stick his neck out too far, and coincidentally get it chopped off.

 

This came as a surprise to all of them.

 

“When were you gonna tell us _you_ made a Lizard potion that almost destroyed the city?” In Peter’s defense, that probably wasn’t the _best_ way to start this conversation. Especially bringing up his dead relatives. He couldn’t find it in himself to be angry though, or shocked. He just sighed and looked up to Tony’s semi-mad, semi-expectant face. He had his arms crossed, and if Peter didn’t know better he almost looked like a disappointed dad. He had to remind himself that Tony Stark was in fact _not_ his dad. Not by a long shot. He’d given up on having dads at this point. Family just never worked out for him, as much as he wanted one.

 

“I also made the formula that coincidentally _saved_ the city too.” Peter defended quietly. He never liked picking fights.

 

“After putting it in danger.” All the Avengers in the room were looking at him at this point. He shrunk in himself a little. He didn’t know what to make of their worried/angry/betrayed/concerned looks all ranging in all degrees.

 

“I didn’t _mean_ to.” Peter said scuffing his foot against the clean tile. “I-I...Dr.Conner said that- he said that he was working on a formula to regenerate limbs. And that was- that would be so _helpful_ . He just- he had studied the way lizards regenerate their limbs… he lost his arm you know. In the plane crash. He had all the information, but he needed someone to- he needed someone to make a type of algorithm that synthesized the chemicals _perfectly_ . I made it and I-I had double checked the chemicals even _before_ we used it on the mice. And it- it-” Peter looked so _sad._ Like he was about to cry.

 

“Did it work?” Tony asked suddenly and Peter snapped his head up and looked Tony in the eyes. He looked a little softer now, calmer.

 

“Yeah...yeah it did.” Peter said and looked down at the ground and said sadly “It worked _perfectly_.” He noticed Bucky stiffened.

 

“So what happened?” Bruce said gentler coming next to Tony. Peter clenched his fists.

 

“He used my algorithm as a _formula_ . He took different chemicals and fused them with Lizard DNA. He-He _used_ a formula that was supposed to _help_ people, and he completely turned it around.” Peter grit out . “I wouldn’t have helped him if I- if I had known… I wouldn’t have said yes.”Peter said quietly and the room was silenced for a little while.

 

“What happened to the formula?” Tony asked, Peter looked at him and hardened his stare. He could practically see the gears moving in Tony’s head.

 

“No.” Peter said and Tony looked at him in shock.

 

“Wha-?! Kid, you can’t just-”

 

“No.”

 

“This is a medical miracle. It could literally change medical advancements as we know it. Push it so far along. Save so many-”

 

“That’s exactly what Conners said.” Peter said and Tony shut up. Peter shook his head. “There are other ways Mr.Stark… Just-...I can’t _give_ it to anyone again… not after-”

 

“So you’re just gonna give up?” Tony said blandly and Peter stared at him dead in the eye.

 

“Yes.” Peter said seriously. He knew when to stop.

 

“That’s not how this work-” Tony argued.

 

“I don’t care.” Peter shook his head, he was getting mad.

 

“You know I can make your life hell.” Tony pointed out. Clint and Scott stiffened. Did he just threaten a _kid_.

 

“You wouldn’t” Tony raise a brow.

 

“You wanna test that theory?” There was a pause. Then Peter got out of his chair and walked over to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down into his own chair. Tony’s eyes widened in shock. As did everyone else in the room.

 

"You _couldn't"_ Peter choked a bit before breathing  “Don’t fight me on this Mr.Stark. You’re gonna lose.” It came calmly like before the storm calm.

 

He left the room in silence.

  



	5. Kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the last one tomorrow before I go, cuz Imma an asshole. Also I'm not sure I like it that much sooooooooooooooooo

**Kidnapped**

 

Of course, it happened when Peter was away with his hissy fit.

 

Peter was like a protector, weird considering he was so skinny, but nothing bad happened around him. If something did he’d handle it. Peter Parker had proven on multiple occasions that he was capable of handling himself and the kids. The kid might not have been that skilled in physical aspects of things, but he certainly was smart.

 

And he was and that’s what usually got him in trouble.

 

“Tony. You’re just mad because he was literally one of the only people ever to tell you _no_.” Bruce said and sighed “And frankly I don’t blame him. After all the crap that formula put him through-”

 

“I’m not just gonna let him throw it away!” Tony said “I don’t care that he said no, well maybe a little, but that isn’t the point Bruce.” Tony said and fiddled with his phone “That kid has been through _so much crap_ . He deserves at least _one_ win.” he didn’t even know the half of it “He could help _so many people_.”

 

“Well, Tony if there is one thing I’ve learned, is that even if you’re working to be helpful, people still twist it so it can be harmful. Especially with revolutionizing science like this.” Scott said “It’s better to keep it closer to his chest. Especially after what happened.”

 

“This wasn’t supposed to be a steroid like the Super Soldier, Scott. It was to regenerate limbs. Amputation and mutation, yeah sure I see the places where it could go wrong, but the kid made it go _right_ . It wasn’t meant to even _be_ a weapon.”

 

“Yet it became one.” Steve said “I agree with you though Tony. The kid is throwing away something great, but look at it from his point. Someone he trusted took his work to help people and mutated because of it. Hurt a lot of people and tried to take over the city.” Tony scoffed.

 

“I hardly see how that’s _his_ fault.” Tony said and crossed his arms “Plus he teamed up with Spidey and fixed it.”

 

Any comment after that was cut off when the TV that was currently playing muted news turned to static. Tony stopped his rambling and everyone turned to the screen.

 

“Hello, Avengers.” said a creepy sordarnic voice. A creepy old wrinkly weird and overall just _wrong_ face matched it perfectly. “My name is Doctor Otto Octavious. I hear you are acquaintances with Spiderman.” he said and Tony stepped up.

 

“What’s it to you?” he said blandly, easily because he’d been threatened before. And he’d defend his friend anyway.

 

“He’s stopped some of my… operations.” the creep, Otto, said “I just want him to meet me at my...well he knows.”

 

“And if he doesn’t come?”

 

“Then it would be very unfortunate what happens to your kids then.” Copper and Lila and Cassie came into the screen, gagged and terrified. Scott and Clint immediately got up. “Spiderman would know where to go. Just say his good friend Otto needs to see him.”

 

And then the screen went blank.

 

OoOoO

 

He can’t believe Stark even _asked_ him.

 

He knew it was childish. The way he stormed out and totally left his responsibility to tutor Copper and Lila and Cassie and take care of them. He freaking _knew_ . He stormed out like a child, when he was supposed to be mature and take care of the _kids_ . He acted out, he disrespected an adult, he freaking told the _adult_ to sit down. He was just so _mad_.

 

For once in his life he knew he was acting like a little kid, like he was his own age, and _he didn’t care_ . Cause screw it, he deserved to get mad for _once_ in his life. He wasn’t mad when his parents died, he wasn’t mad when he had to switch homes when money was tight, he wasn’t mad when May and Ben couldn’t afford Christmas presents, he wasn’t mad when the spider bit him, he wasn’t mad when Flash bullied him, he wasn’t mad when May died, he wasn’t mad when Ben started to abuse him, he wasn’t mad when Flash got the internship instead of him, he wasn’t mad when Connors used him, he wasn’t mad when Osborn tricked him, he wasn’t mad when he and Oc experiment on him, he wasn’t mad when Captain Jones died, he wasn’t mad when Tony took his suit away, he wasn’t mad when he and Happy ignored him, he wasn’t mad at the entire Vulture incident.

 

Sure he was sad but he cried in his bed in privacy; and frustrated but he didn’t take it out on anyone. And guilty, ohhh he felt a heck of a lot guilt settle into his stomach so much it made him sick sometimes. He never screamed or yelled or complained. He always just rolled with it. Excepted it was part of his life and _moved on._ Everyone just seemed to be wanting to remind him; hold him back.

 

So he decided he fucking _deserved_ at least this. He deserved to get mad. Just this once he could be petty.

 

Just this once.

 

He didn’t even think to go out as Spiderman tonight. Being Spiderman means the Avengers would actually come to him, even if they didn’t most of the time, they did sometimes. He couldn’t deal with them right now.

 

No spiderman.

 

New York could last a couple nights, right?

 

OoOoO

 

“Where the _fuck_ is he!?” Clint screamed over the comms. They’d been trying to find Spiderman for 23 hours, who coincidentally had been off the grid for hours. They split the team, they were trying to find Otto and Spidey at the same time, the links were fused, but as more time went on, they just decided that finding Spidey was the best they could do.

 

“Of all the freaking times for him to take a freaking vacation?” Scott said. Thing was Scott and Clint were both on edge, and honestly no one could blame them.

 

“Calm down kids-”

 

“Zip it Stark, you don’t know what it’s like to lose a kid!-”

 

“Excuse me, but Parker has been offline for-” Tony cut himself off. Since when had Peter ever been his kid. The boy had been a freaking brat last night, they weren’t even related.

 

“Why are you even tracking Parker. We were so distracted by him that we couldn’t see our own kids!” Clint growled through the comms.

 

“Wait no, Parker was the last to see him, he must’ve-” Scott pointed out.

 

“No he would’ve come right back to get us and-” Bruce insisted

 

“It’s worth a shot, and we don’t have any leads. where is he?” Scott responded anyway.

 

“School” Tony said.

 

“On route.” Scott said.

 

“I’m coming with.” Clint said too.

 

“Keep your comm patched in.” Tony said.

 

“Yeah yeah whatever Stark.” Clint waved off.

 

OoOoO

 

When they got to the high school it was nearly empty. Peter had stayed late on Thursdays though so it made sense he’d be here. They made a beeline for his locker.

 

They were surprised to see Peter talking to his friend, and honestly they shouldn’t have been, Peter was a sweet kid, but he never talked about school or friends or much of anything really. He was quiet and listened and gave advice, but never talked about his own life.

 

“And they brung up my parents and May too! Like I kinda expected my parents but-but I’ve never… they didn’t have to bring up May. Everything that’s happened with Ben and her and I feel so _guilty_ and and… the way he brought it up.. It wasn’t even a comment, more like a threat and-” Peter whirled on his friend who was looking in shock. “What?!”

 

“Peter… you’ve never…. You _never_ get mad. Like I’ve seen you mad like _once_ and I’ve known you since we were _seven_ . They did more than just bring up your parents, I mean Flash does that and you brush it right off.” Ned said and that made Clint and Scott stop. Peter _never_ gets mad? Guess it just wasn’t him. They’d never seen the kid ever get mad. Even when Cassie had spilt juice on his nearly done science lab, or when Lila had accidentally knocked all his heavy textbooks on top of him. He just smiled and laughed it off.

 

“I don’t know Ned, I’m sorry for taking this out on you.” He shut his locker and sighed. “You don’t deserve it.” and slid down against the lockers pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them.

 

“No, nononono. _Peter_ . Get mad again, you _need_ to. Dude, I’m worried about you, this isn’t healthy. I think and-” Ned said and Peter cut him off. He knelt down beside his friend.

 

“It wouldn’t be healthy if there was something to get mad at Ned, I’m just over reacting. They were never inclined to be polite to me.” Peter said and his voice became a bit muffled as he smothered it into his sweater. “No one is.”

 

“It’s human curtsy. And what the hell do you mean that you have _nothing to get mad about_. You have plenty. May, you parents, Connors. You didn’t get mad about any of them. You got sad and guilty.” Ned accused.

 

“Cause they were _my fault_.” Peter’s voice cracked.

 

“And you _fixed it_.” Ned insisted.

 

“No Spiderman fixed it.” Peter shot back, his voice was hoarse.

 

“Dude, you _are_ Spiderman.” Ned said and that made Clint and Scott freeze. _What?_

 

“No I’m Peter Parker. I can’t-”

 

“You really need to get this identity crisis thing resolved.” Ned groaned.

 

“Shut up.” Peter mumbled.

 

“Parker!” Clint said and Scott made a cutting motion with his hand, but it was too late as Clint strood out and Scott followed dejectedly behind. Peter was on red alert as he saw them approaching, Ned was in awe.

 

“Mr-Mr.Barton what are you-?!”

 

“Know a guy named Otto?” Peter tensed. Straight to the point. Scott sighed.

 

“N-”

 

“Don’t lie Parker. He has our kids.” Peter bristled. He looked down right murderous, Clint would’ve found it funny if it weren’t for the situation.

 

“What?” he said in a low voice.

 

“He said Spiderman would know the location but-” Peter was out the window and _swinging_.

 

“Parker!” Clint barked and was about to follow him , but his friend caught his arm.

 

“Don’t. Peter didn’t even tell _me_ what Oc did to him in that lab, he sure as hell wouldn’t want anyone _following_ him into it. Please Mr.Barton, I know Peter will get them out safe.” Ned said and Scott looked at him.

 

Clint nor Scott nor Ned acknowledged the fact that Ned said his kids would go out of this alive and _not Peter_.

 

OoOoO

 

Busting in was easy.

 

Peter had been to Oc’s underwater torture chamber a million times before. Okay like twice, and one of those times he was dragged down and experimented on. But he knew where everything was, and knew that Oc would be holding the kids in the main lab.

 

That’s where Copper saw Peter Parker slug another bully right in the face. And was relentless. Only stopping to tie him up in webs.

 

Honestly, Oc had told them the plan was to trap Spiderman here, but Peter was mad. About everything he should’ve been, but wasn’t when the time was correct. All the pent up emotions, anger, abuse he’d endured, and this was the final _fucking_ straw. No one else was gonna die because of him. Not anymore. Not when he could control it. And he could control it.

 

Oc had a plan yes, but he didn’t expect how much raw _power_  he had when Spiderman was angry. And Spiderman was really freaking angry.

 

Too bad that anger was pushed into the main system panel and now the whole entire base was gonna collapse in 15 minutes. _Underwater_ . Of course. Peter wasn’t prepared enough when he left on a tangent and only had one drone and one breathing mask. _Of course._

 

He took them to the loading docks and by then his anger was diminished, because he’d taken it all out on Oc and he couldn’t be mad at the kids. Practically _his_ kids. His little siblings at least.

 

“Okay Cassie, you first. Drony will follow you up. When you’re out of the water, press the button on the side of the mask and drony will take it down back to me. Also I’m gonna give you this. When you’re out press it. It’s a tracker, it’ll tell your dad where you are.” Peter explained gentally and gave her a spider shaped tracker. Cassie took it and looked up to him with big eyes as he gently secured the mask.

 

“Peter, I’m scared.” Peter took off his mask. No one was there to see anyways.

 

“It’s okay. You’re all gonna be fine.” he said with a smile.

 

“What about you?” she said frantically. Peter hesitated on that one. It’d take 3 minutes each for them to get up and the mask to get down. That was 9 minutes ETA they’d already wasted 5 getting here.

 

“I’ll be fine.” he said “So long as you are. Now be a brave girl I know you are and get your dad so he can help. You can do it Cassie, I believe in you.” he knew the only reason he was calling the Avengers was because he didn’t know if he’d make it out. He’d never even bring any of them remotely close to this place if he _knew_ he was gonna get out of there.

 

Cassie had her mission, and while they were waiting Lila gripped on to Peter’s torso and Copper sticked by him as the walls groaned.

 

“Peter, I wanna go home.”

 

“I know. I’ll get you back. I promise.”

 

The drone came down again and Peter made quick work. 7 minutes left. He gently secured the mask over Lila’s face. She went up.

 

6 minutes.

 

“Peter be honest do you think there will be enough time for all of us to make it out?” Copper said when she left Peter stared at the water.

 

“Yes.” Peter said and closed his eyes and groaned “I’m so _stupid_.” He should have thought this through. He was going on a freaking resilient mission underwater and didn’t think to bring extra masks? Given he didn’t have any extras, he made his own breathing mask.

 

“Even you.” Peter put his mask back on. He didn’t have time to answer before a giant claw grabbed at him.

 

5 minutes.

 

“Spiderman.” a menacing voice said and threw him against a wall. Peter flung his webs out.

 

“Copper get behind the bariarr.” Spidey said and started to fight Oc as Cooper went behind a fallen column. He could hear the water spraying in from the abrasions in the walls. Spiderman started to web Oc and punch and kick him, using the momentum from his quicks to swing around and kick hard as Oc tried to grab him like he was some sort of crane game

 

 _No one ever wins at those things._ Peter told himself to calm his worries. But he was worried for Cooper not for him, so it really didn't help. 

 

4 minutes.

 

The drone came back and hovered next to Copper. He watched the two fight for a bit, never really paying attention to the drone. Spidey flipped over Oc and sent a kick to his mechanical arms causeing one to malfunction for a second and Oc was out of control of one of his limbs.

 

3 minutes.

 

Oc grabbed Spidey’s leg.

 

“Copper go!” Peter said and Cooper shook his head.

 

“No!” He didn't want to leave Peter, but if he stayed he could die.  _Peter could die_. They'd both die if he stayed. 

 

“Don’t- Listen to me, get your dad or something, that’ll help me!” he knew they’d come too late. Cooper stood in the same position, unmoving.

 

2 minutes.

 

“They’ll be too late!” he said, Peter knew Cooper was smart. He knew that Peter wouldn't make it out. Not with the time they had left. But Peter's main priority was to get Cooper home. Safe into his family's arms. He had to go home. That was what Spiderman was all about. Getting him home. 

 

“Then go! I can’t lose anymore people! Please!” Peter begged and was thrown near him. Peter fiddled with the air mask and put it on the struggling Copper.

 

1 minute.

 

“Drony!” Drony attached itself to Copper’s back and the thrusters went off. Cooper held his arms out as he was dragged out and away from Peter.

 

"No!" it was muffled by the mask and he was still struggling.

 

30 seconds.

 

Copper screamed for Peter. The base was moving and looking near collapse. The water never let the tears show. 

 

0 seconds.

 

Copper watched through murky water as the building went down and he broke the water. Landing on the ground near his sister and dad.

 

Peter was under rubble.

 

OoOoO

 

Clint and Scott had gotten there 2 minutes after Cassie had set off the tracker. In an old loading yard. The rest of the Avengers showed up too. Just as Lila broke the water and gave the drone her mask.

 

Peter had only one mask. That didn’t occur to any of them as they bundled up their kids. Iron man was across the city any way.

 

Iron man came just as Copper broke the water.

 

“Copp! Buddy! You’re here!” Clint nearly teared off the mask and hugged him, Copper grabbed onto his shirt

 

“Peter!” he screamed, tears streaming down his face. Clint looked down as he pushed away.

 

The Drone suddenly dropped. Cassie started to cry.

 

“The building.” she murmured into her dad’s shirt. “The build collapsed.”

 

“Peter didn’t- he didn’t have the mask. And and… he was fighting Oc and he..” Copper mumbled and Lila started to sob.

 

“Tony.” Clint said but Tony was already in the water.

 

Tony dived and saw the ruins of a collapsed metal hunk.

 

“FRIDAY scan for life forms.”

 

“One detected right there sir.” Oc got away.

 

He went to the highlighted spot and lifted the metal, and saw Peter… in a Spiderman suit that Tony had made for him. He was so stupid. He grabbed Peter and thrusted out.

 

When he pulled out it was with coughing teen. He gently laid him down as he let the water go out his throat and coughed onto the pavement choking up water.

 

“Im gonna feel that tomorrow.” he rasped, as Copper, Lila and Cassie dog piled on him and he made a slight ‘oof’ sound. Clint and Scott winced. “That too.”

 

“Peter you’re _alive_!” Copper pulled out.

 

“Told you we’d get out of there.” Peter smiled, Lila getting to her feet.

 

“But you didn’t get out, Iron man got you out.” cassie said getting off him too.

 

“Then I guess he saved the day. Just remember to put Spidey as backup though.” Peter had a lopsided grin on “Or don’t mention him, wasn’t my best work down there, pretty sloppy. I don’t like tearing down buildings or secret lairs. Even if their super creepy and wrong.” Peter got up, he swayed a bit. Too fast.  “He didn’t… do anything to you guys right.”

 

“Nah, just rambled on about he was going to destroy you. And how he’d finally capture you to experiment on you or something.” Peter stiffened. _More. He has more experiments planned_. Peter couldn’t afford to panic here.

 

“Luckily he’s never gotten you. Never ever. Spiderman is too good to be captured.” Lila said proudly. _Yeah but before…._

 

He saw Scott, Clint and Tony stiffen as he laughed out. “Yeah, too- uhm too good.”

 

He felt sick. Or dizzy. Black spots? Oh he knew what was coming. _Not here. Notherenotherenothere. Don’t pass out. dontpassoutdontpassoutdontpassou-_

 

He passed out.

 


	6. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This really isn't a 'plus one' but it does set up for other stories in this series.  
> Enjoy!

**Bedtime**

 

“So let me get this straight.” Sam said.

 

“Uh huh.” Cassie nodded arms crossed. She looked exasperated. Lila and Copper did too, they’ve been over this like ten times. They just wanted to know if Peter was okay.

 

“Peter Parker, your babysitter who is a total nerd, science genius and the nicest sweetest most polite kid on this planet, is the snarky, sarcastic, pain in the a- butt  _ Spiderman _ ?” Sam said.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Peter Parker is Spiderman!” Sam groaned out.

 

“The answer’s not gonna change Sam.” Steve said in a mixture of annoyance and concern. A 15 year old kid should  _ not _ have been as close to dying as he was today.

 

“No, You don’t get it! I actually  _ liked _ the kid!” Sam groaned.

 

“And he kicked your ass in Germany we get it.” Natasha said.

 

“I knew there was a reason I liked that kid.” Bucky said, and Sam glared.

 

“He kicked your ass too.” Sam said back and Bucky grunted.

 

“Other then the fact a 15 year old kicked two war asset’s asses. Let’s get back to the fact that’ you’ve known for… how long?” Tony said looking at the kids.

 

“Since we met him.” They all said simultaneously.

 

“Great. Just so we know the kid that we’ve all grown to love spotlights as our friendly neighborhood menace, we’ve been outsmarted by a 15 year old, a preteen and two 7 year olds. My ego is in the trash, how ’bout you guys?” Tony said.

 

“If only.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

 

“Mine’s had been in the trash since I got whooped by a guy in spandex, and only gotten deeper when I found out he was 15.” Sam sighed

 

“Well technically speaking he must’ve been 14 when we were in Germany.” Tony pointed out. Sam groaned again.

 

“Why are we even recruiting 14 year olds Tony?” Steve stood up angrily.

 

“Steve, chill. If he was 14 do you think I would’ve recruited him if I knew?”

 

“Yes.” everyone said at the same time. Tony put his hands up.

 

“Fair enough. But come on, the kid was mature enough… and he won’t stop, we all know how stubborn Spiderman is, and that Peter Parker is a badass when it comes to protecting people. We can’t stop him-”

 

“So join him? Tony I think-”

 

“No Cap, listen for once. I know Spiderman better then you, or at least what he’s like. He took down my moving plane last time I said no to him. When I tell him to stop helping, he just keeps going as if I didn’t say anything. Now I can chalk it up as teenage angst and it’ll be okay-”

 

“Is this a joke to you? That’s someone’s kid.”Clint growled.

 

“You think that someone would’ve cared to put a foot down by now? It’s been going on for what almost 2 years now and no one has  _ really _ stopped him. And I know for a fact he goes home with injuries. You can only use ‘I got mugged’ so many times before you get questioned.” Tony said blandly. “Let’s face it the kid is a genius, I mean the only reason we know is because he was drowning trying to save your kids, and that wouldn’t even have happened if I hadn’t yelled at him for that stupid formula.” Tony sighed.

 

“We all screwed up-”

 

“Nope this one’s on me. I recruited him. I told him no. I hired him. I fired him. I yelled at him.  _ You  _  didn’t do a thing.”

 

“Exactly. We’re a team, we shouldn’t let one person make all the decisions and take the blame because all we’re doing is following and not  _ helping _ .” Steve said.

 

“Not time for-”

 

“Sir Mr.Parker has awaken.” Everyone got up.

 

“Nope. None of you are coming in, we don’t need him freaking out. We all know he can flip any of us.” Bruce said and everyone sat down. “Your probably gonna look into the room through surveillance anyway.” He grumbled

 

He opened the door. 

 

“Hey Peter.” He said and Peter snapped his head up at his voice and looked at him with wide eyes. Then he groaned and fell back against his pillows. Bruce smiled a little. 

 

“Are the kids okay?” He asked cracking open one eye. Bruce went to the monitors and tapped.

 

“Their fine. You have accelerated healing?” Bruce asked, cause his vitals looked nearly healed. It should’ve taken weeks.

 

“Yeah,” Peter answered shortly. There was a pause. 

 

“You know we could’ve helped you?” Bruce said, it wasn’t a question and Peter smiled.

 

“Yeah, I- I guess I was a little pissed. I really shouldn’t have been though. You and Tony were trying to help me I acted like a brat.” Peter said with a sad smile, Bruce looked at him.

 

“You still saved our kids.” He pointed out and Peter turned to him with a big grin.

 

“I am their babysitter. I’m not gonna let anything happen to them no matter who I’m mad at.” Peter said cockily. Bruce looked wary. “Their that mad huh?”

 

“Not mad, more concerned. Although Tony brought up something interesting.” Peter groaned.

 

“Doesn’t he always.” He said sarcastically, Bruce stared at him “what?” He asked, a little offended. Why did everyone keep giving him that look.

 

“Nothing.  it’s just sarcasm doesn’t look good on you.” Bruce smiled generally and Peter mocked offense and they both laugh.

 

“Can’t blame you there.” He mumbled with a smile. 

 

“Anyways, Tony said somethings. One of those things that stuck out more than the rest was that if someone cared enough to stop you-“ Bruce was surprised to be cut off.

 

“They would’ve stopped me? Are you implying I live alone?” Peter raised an eyebrow. Bruce suddenly felt nervous, Peter noticed “Hey Hey, not blaming you for that, it’s completely reasonable. And I guess I never talk about home.” Peter placated and Bruce visibly relaxed “I live with my uncle.” 

 

“So why don’t you talk about home?” Bruce asked.

 

“Nothin’ to talk about. We have trouble making ends meet and I gotta get a job to help with that.” Peter said monotony. He was lying, Bruce didn’t need to know that though.

 

“So you pretend you’re going to your job?” Bruce asked.

 

“I technically am. I mean I work at the Bugle in the photography department.” Peter smiled.

 

“Oh that’s nice, what do you take pictures of?” Bruce smiled.

 

“Spiderman.” Bruce nearly choked on his laughter. “Hey! It’s not funny!” 

 

“It sort of is… but anyway he doesn’t know.”

 

“He’s never home. He’s always out.” That wasn’t a complete lie either. Peter smiled a little. Bruce looked worried.

 

“You are-“

 

“I get enough. We need to make ends meet and well I’m still here so we do.” Peter said with a reassuring grin. Bruce looked at him for a minute.

 

“Okay.” He said. “Okay, So Tony needs to come in here and-“ Peter stiffened.

 

“No, no he doesn’t. No one needs to come in here an-“ that’s when the door opened and Tony walked in.

 

“Sorry kid, you don’t have much of a choice.” Tony said and walked over Bruce went back to tapping monitors. 

 

“This healing is amazing.” Peter stiffened more and Tony lent over Bruce and tapped a few things.

 

“Well you’re not wrong Banner… wow kid, 10 hours and you’re already-“

 

“School.” Peter shot up. “God I have School in two freaking hours.” He cursed.

 

“You just near drowned. You aren’t going to school.” Tony said exasperatedly. Peter shot him a glare.

 

“I can’t just drop out of school.” He said with a whimper. 

 

“Should’ve thought of that before you put on that onesie.” Tony said back blandly. “So turns out you were more of a rule breaker then we thought.” Peter looked at him as he sat down next to him.

 

“I told you I was weird.” He said.

 

“This isn’t weird, this-“ he gestured to Peter -“ is dangerous. It’s not a game.”

 

“ and in the year you’ve known Spiderman have I ever treated it like one?” Peter cut him off and looked at him seriously.

 

“People with pumpkin bombs and Octo legs are after you.” Tony pointed out. 

 

“And mercenaries and assassins after you. People don’t really take Spiderman seriously. I’m a joke, that’s the point.” Peter said back and Tony got up and went to the big monitor. 

 

“Until you save someone, of course. Then you’re a hero.” Tony said pushing a few buttons with one hand and videos of him stopping cars and swinging people away from messes showed up. 

 

“I’m not a-“ Peter ducked.

 

“You are kid. And you are a  _ kid _ . You shouldn’t be doing this and you know it.” Tony said and looked at Peter who was looking blankly at the videos.

 

“Remember when I told you that you’d lose if you fought me, Mr.Stark.” Peter asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah. You kinda sat me down, except now I actually believe it.” Tony said running a hand through his hair.

 

“Don’t. I’m stupid.” Peter said blandly and Tony looked at him.

 

“You taken it back?” Tony asked with a raised brow and Peter shrunk in on himself.

 

“I-I don’t think I can. But I- I was mad and I can’t… I would give up if I had to fight you… any of you.” Peter said and fiddled with the blankets “you’re adults and-“

 

“Suddenly you’re gonna listen to us? Because we find out you’re a kid? That’s not the Spiderman I know.” Tony crossed his arms disappointed.

 

“But that  _  is  _  the  _ Peter Parker _ you know.” Peter said and leaned forward in his bed, looking desperate for something, anything. Tony saw question in his eyes, and he didn’t have an answer. But Peter seemed to give up looking for an answer as he grabbed his head and fell back against the covers “This is so messed up.” He laughed humorlessly “I was never supposed to meet you. You were never supposed to know. I just had to freaking help those kids, cause I  _ could _ . I could help them as  _ Peter Parker _ . I didn’t have to be Spiderman. It was  _ so nice. _ ”  _ They liked me for me. They like Peter Parker without Spiderman.  _

 

“Okay kid. Are you gonna give up?” Tony asked confused. 

 

“I don’t think I can” He said.

 

“Okay, then no need to make this a emotional fest.” Tony said with a sigh “just yes or no, that’s all I need. I can’t stop you either way.” He said and Peter looked at him as he got up and left him in the room alone. He sighed and sank back into the pillows and closed his eyes...then he felt a dog pile on him. 

 

“Peter! You’re awake!” Lila’s voice rang out and he smiled a little. He opened his eyes and saw his kids. 

 

“Yeah..” He said with a smile. 

 

“We thought you were-“ Cassie said and Peter cut her off.

 

“Woah woah. Nope you are too young to even think  about that sort of thing. I’m fine. I think I’m gonna sneak out of here. I got a Spanish quiz today, but don’t tell Bruce.” He whispered and Cooper groaned.

 

“More secrets?” He asked. And Peter smiled.

 

“My whole life is based on secrets. Some you guys don’t even know.” He said jokingly.

 

“Are you Deadpool too?” Cassie asked and Peter rolled his eyes. 

 

“You know I hate that guy. No. Just no.” Peter scrunched his nose. Cassie giggled. 

 

“Nope, Peter has a lot of secrets. Well keep em’” Lila said. “We kept Spiderman a secret.”

 

“Yeah I ousted myself on that one. But all my other secrets are boring. Like where I keep my extra gym clothes.” Peter laughed and the girls giggled. “Okay you guys gotta get to bed.” The made a noise of protest but said good night anyway. cooper stayed behind. “Hey Cooper?” He asked.

 

“You said you’d be fine.” Cooper said and Peter looked at him. 

 

“I am though.” He said shifting up and looking confused. 

 

“But you weren’t.” Cooper said and looked close to tears. “I saw that thing collapse… you couldn’t have been-“

 

“Hey, Hey. Cooper, come here,” he did so and Peter hugged him, like how Ben used to hug him. He never thought he’d be in his shoes this soon. Or ever. “Nothing happened. I am okay.” He rubbed his back. 

 

“You said you couldn’t lose anyone else… were we… were we gonna die? Did you know  _ you _ were gonna die?” Cooper sobbed. 

 

“I- Cooper Hey, I was okay so long as you were. If you had died, or Lila or Cassie… I don’t fight for myself you know.” He looked up and found Scott and Clint in the doorway. 

 

“What do you fight for?” Cooper asked quietly. 

 

“I fight for….” He looked Clint dead in the eye. “I fight so people can go home. So they can get to their families safely.” He said, that is why he started. “I don’t need to save a million people before I save one person.” 

 

“But..what about  _ your _ family.” Cooper asked and Peter looked down with wide eyes. “What happens when you don’t come home at the end of the day?”  _ Nothing. _

 

_ You forgot to pay rent. _

 

_ You little retarded shit!  _

 

_ Always screwing everything up.  _

 

“I… don’t know.” He didn’t think Ben would really care. He’d be more pissed about the rent not being paid. Cooper leaned back. “Just don’t… don’t  _ die _ . It doesn’t matter if I go home.” Peter shook his head. Cooper looked confused. 

 

_ Rent. He had to pay rent.  _

 

It was getting hard to breathe. 

 

“Coop… I think Peter needs rest.” 

 

_ Just rest everything will be okay. _

 

No no. He didn’t want to go to sleep.

 

“But dad..” 

 

He heard Cooper leave and he couldn’t breathe. Where was he going? He couldn’t lose anyone else. Nononono.

 

“Peter calm down.” He heard a familiar voice.

 

He had to pay rent. He was gonna get in trouble. 

 

“I need to…” Peter mumbled. “ I gotta go.” Someone caught his shoulders. He saw Scott’s worried face. Scott could help him get home. “Scott… I need to go  _ home _ ... I need to- need to pay rent... I got all the money for it. Ben will be so - he’ll be so  _ mad.”  _ He choked and gripped on to Scott’s biceps. 

 

“Hey. Hey kid, why would you need to… you  _ help _ pay the rent…” Scott said and was connecting the dots. “Peter you just help right? You don’t pay the whole thing.” Scott tried to look Peter in the eye, he kept looking down. “You just help, right? Oh please tell me I’m right… if I only have to be right about this one thing please let it be this.” Scott  _ knew _ how hard it was to pay rent. A kid shouldn’t have to worry about that. Peter didn’t answer. 

 

“He provides for so  _ long _ . It’s.. it’s my turn.” Peter mumbled. “I’m not even his kid...he never wanted kids… he and May didn’t want kids… they don’t… they didn’t  _ want _ me… I was just some retarded kid they got stuck with..” Peter said quietly and was releasing his grip on Scott. Scott held on tighter. 

 

“Oh god. Oh god. Parker… you’re gonna be okay. You’re gonna be-“

 

“I’m so messed up. I always screw up so  _ bad _ . I can’t- I can’t do anything right. “ Peter mumbled to himself looking down. 

 

“No, no Parker. Peter! Calm down you don’t need to do anything!” Scott said. How could this kid be this determined to do something he hated? He didn’t even need to do it!

 

“No, I-I-“ 

 

“Parker!” Tony’s voice cut through and Scott let go and moved back as Peter whimpered. Gripping  _ something. _ He needed to  _ hold on _ . Hold on and  _ not let go. _

 

A hand grabbed his arm sharply and he wanted to lash out. It was too tight. It restricted his movements. But he didn’t cause it grounded him, it was the only thing that he had right now. He just wanted to be held, like he held Cooper, like uncle Ben used to. But that was never gonna happen again… tears burned in the back of his eyes. He twisted his arm and gripped the hand right back. 

 

_ This is as good as your ever gonna get.  _

 

But at least the kids were okay. 

 

Peter screwed up a lot of things, but that was the one thing he’d never dare to mess up. That part he didn’t screw up. 

 

_ As long as they get better. As long as they don’t end up like this. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so does everyone agree that Peter Parker would make the best Babysitter?? Like I couldn't find any pics on it!! If you guys find any fics like that PLEASE comment it! Thanks!


End file.
